leomothdulorisfandomcom-20200214-history
Realm of Lofthaven
Lofthaven is a large nation stretching from the center of Leomoth, all the way to the eastern forest bordering Duloris. It is mostly agricultural, and produces enough food to export to the other realms. Lofthaven is ruled by its Sovereign, Cephelia III. She legally holds absolute control over the lands, but due to its large nature, it can be difficult for her to actually exert her authority in the more distant territories. Because of this, the nation has begun industrialization, constructing railroads for quick transport. The Capital is Lofthaven Early History The Realm of Lofthaven first began its expansion from the city-state of the same name into the continent-spanning power that it is in 143 B.T. An intial series of wars against its close neighbors consolidated a portion of the region into a stable nation, capable of sustaining itself. Lofthaven sat comfortably, not ruled by a single monarch, but with the local nobility vying for control, though the Lofthaven Royal Family had always held the most control. Their comfort was torn apart before the turning of te century, with the invasion of Tiamat and her draconic horde. Lofthaven took the intial brunt of the invasion, but held off the enemy long enough for word to spread to the other realms of the land. Age of Strife Lofthaven would suffer heavy casualties under Tiamats tyranny. Indeed, the entire race of Halflings was nearly wiped out in 7 B.T, if not for Luca Greymoon coming to their aid. The soldiers of the realm fought valiantly, firing barrages of arrows and fire, but dragon fire burns hotter and brighter than anything man can create. For years, it seemed as if all hope was lost. This lasted until Cephelia Lofthaven, member of the royal family and protege of magic, arrived alongside the other Four Mythic Heroes. Cephelia had gathered them together, and stood against Tiamats tyranny. Their prowess in combat was unmatched, but even moreso, their presence inspired bravery into the hearts of all who saw them. With this new hope deep within their hearts, the people of Lofthaven began pushing the dragons further south, in a massive pincer maneuver, collaborating with The Sidonian Republic. The day of the last Dragon leaving Lofthaven, August 3rd, is celebrated every year in the Summers Dance Festival. Modern History After the dragons were fought out of Lofthaven, and Tiamat destroyed shortly thereafter, Cephelia Lofthaven was unanimously chosen to gain total control of the state. Under her reign, Lofthaven was composed of the capital, Melcor, Usadon, Windtide, Whitespell, and Sunbreak. The next in line to the throne, Cephelias daughter, would rule the same lands, still focusing on rebuilding from the destruction the land had suffered from. With the ascension of Sanctis I, Lofthaven would go on to conquer Gemhollow, Storia, Flalo, Boria, and Yico, then a part of The Storian Coalition which marks the extent of its territorial expansion. Since this conflict, The Sunbreak War, Lofthaven has made no attempts to absorb any more land, and seems to be content in its state.